I love you more than pomegranates
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: Why is Sonny talking to a pomegranate and how does a pomegranate resemble Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper will find out! Story better than summary, One-Shot!


**Hi everyone I am hopelessly addicted to pomegranates as my friends know so made this one-shot! If you like this please go check out my other one-shots pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee.**

**I hope you enjoy it and REVIEW!**

**Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

Its midday and I am walking down the So Random hallways to visit my favourite random, aka Sonny, for one of our daily fighting sessions.

Yeah I admitted quite a long time ago that I have something for the brown eyed, brunette So Random star. She is just so annoyingly pretty and cute and she always has a smile on her face until I show up. Tawni and Portlyn have been trying to convince me to ask Sonny out for a while now. They insist that she likes me, but I am not so sure. I know it sounds pathetic but I really don't want to be rejected by Sonny. She means too much to me. There I said it. I care for Sonny. I might even love her. Yes Chad Dylan Cooper has gone soppy and wet, but I don't even care, I'd do anything for Sonny.

Anyway back to reality, I reach the door of Sonny's dressing room and get ready to barge in when I hear talking. I put my ear to the door and realise its Sonny talking to herself! Sweet! I could so use this to my advantage...

"To eat? Or not to eat? That is the question! Oh fruit of red why'd you taunt me so?"

She pauses then lets out an annoyed sound.

"Arggg! You stupid thing! You know who you're like? You're like Chad!"

On hearing my name I quietly open the door, to see Sonny talking to a pomegranate that is sitting on her desk. I stifle a laugh as she continues.

"Don't give me that look Mr Pom! You are like him! You taunt me and mock me and you are like my forbidden fruit! I like you but we can't be together because you do this to me!"

Sonny shows her hands to the pomegranate like it can see them and can hear every word she says.

"You still don't believe me? Look let me list for you all the things Chad has in common with you. You are both really sweet but really bad for me, I can't get enough of you and I like you, no scratch that I love-"

I now think it was for the best that I didn't record this conversation.

"I love you both. That's right I said it. I AM IN LOVE WITH CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND A POMEGRANATE!"

She shouts, but my mind keep on replaying one line to make sure its real, Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe loves Chad Dylan Cooper...

She sighs, recovered from her outburst. "But the difference is I don't think he loves me back."

I stand there with my mouth hanging open as she lays her head on the table and glares at the poor pomegranate and says.

"I hate you."

Still in shock I slowly back my way out of the room and shut the door. I shake myself back into CDC mode then burst back into Sonny's dressing room.

"How's my favourite random today?" I ask.

Sonny neatly, with one swift motion sends the pomegranate flying into the waste paper basket and clenches her hands into fist shapes to hide her fingers the turns around looking bery nervous and says

"Fine, just perfect why?"

Is it me or is her voice an octave higher than it usually is?

"Sonny why are you hiding your fingers?"

"I'm not." She stutters.

"The show me them."

She scowls. "Fine." Then she shows me her hands. Her fingertips are stained yellow.

"Sonny? Why on earth are your fingertips yellow?"

She rests her head back on the table and says.

"I have an addiction, ok?"

"To what?" I ask, although I already know what the answer is going to be.

"POMEGRANATES!" She shouts. "If you eat too many they stain your fingers yellow." She groans and rests her head back on the table.

"I think they look cute, like your fingers have been dipped in sunshine." I see her smile into her desk.

"But I least I now know why you were yelling at that poor pomegranate earlier."

I say wandering over to the waste paper basket to take out her pomegranate. She sharply lifts her head.

"What did you hear?" She growls.

"Enough to know never to get in between you and a pomegranate."

I take out a penknife from my pocket and cut the fruit in half and start to pick out the fruit from its shell and eat it very slowly, savouring every last seed. Feeling the juice create a mini explosion in my mouth I close my eyes and moan. I open my eyes to see her staring at my lips, her eyes filled with a lust for me and the pomegranate. Smiling I lean down and kiss her gently on the lips, the juice from the pomegranate merging our lips together it was beautiful.

"I think I am a lot better for you than a pomegranate." I whisper then walk out of the room leaving a shocked Sonny.

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

Then he just leaves! I look to the empty doorway and then back to the pomegranate then back to the empty doorway. As much as I love pomegranates, nothing compares to having his lips on mine. After I compose myself I walk down the Mackenzie falls corridors and open Chad's dressing room door and see him standing in front of his mirror staring at himself with both hands on his table. His head turns to look at me as I walk over to him and circle my arms around his neck and look straight into his eyes.

"I love you more than pomegranates." I whisper.

"I just love you Sonny Munroe," He whispers hoarsely and then I am kissing him.


End file.
